


Outside of You

by GreenElf322



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Nekoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenElf322/pseuds/GreenElf322
Summary: I wrote this really fluffy thing for my best friend and she loved it and I would think if you ship Kenma and Kuroo, you too will also at least mildly enjoy it. Basically, artsy Kenma + adoring Kuroo = this fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InterstellarRenegade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarRenegade/gifts).



When Kuroo walked through the door of his shared apartment, it was almost a surprise to see Kenma curled up in their armchair with his sketchbook, rather than with some sort of game. Instead of being a small drawn character, Kenma was diligently working on making some of his own in his sketchbook. 

“Whatcha drawing?” Kuroo dragged out the question in a sing-song voice, as he approached his boyfriend to give him a kiss on the top of the head. Kenma allowed the kiss, but slammed the sketchbook against his chest, obstructing Kuroo’s view. Kuroo raised an eyebrow and Kenma sheepishly explained, “It’s… of you. I don’t want you to see it until it’s done.”

Suppressing an urge to shout, “Oh ho ho,” Kuroo put on his seductive grin and slyly said, “I know just how to inspire you,” before stripping completely and lavishly throwing himself on the couch, draping himself over the cushions. “Draw me like one of your French girls,” Kuroo grinned as he stared at his boyfriend, laughter in his eyes. Kenma didn’t reply, but kept drawing.   
They stayed like that for ten minutes, Kuroo thinking that this was the most romantic thing in the world, and Kenma thinking that he was dating an idiot. “All done,” Kenma chimed, and Kuroo sprang up and asked, “How could you be done already? I don’t think you’ve even had enough time to draw all of my dick in such a short time,” in mock outrage. He clamored over to Kenma and peered over his shoulder, confusion and bewilderment overtaking his features. 

Kuroo did not see long lines representing his legs or scratchy circles showing his eternal bedhead, but rather an outline with a figure like his, but where the body should be there was a plethora of different objects and words. Cats contorted into his arms, volleyballs woven into his face, and the train track where Kuroo first confessed his crush to Kenma and asked him to be his boyfriend took the place of Kuroo’s legs. The letters of “Nekoma,” “Kitten,” and “Always” made up the space where Kuroo’s torso should be. 

“You hate it, don’t you?” Kenma hurriedly asked, moving to close the sketchbook before Kuroo grabbed his hand and breathlessly denied that, “No…I wasn’t expecting something this intricate is all. What-why did you make this?” Kenma blushed and averted his eyes before replying with a whisper, “Our assignment was to show what love means to us and… I don’t know what love is outside of you.”

Kuroo’s heart had never known such joy and affection as it swelled with Kenma’s explanation. The longer Kuroo took to respond with words, the redder Kenma’s face got until he finally decided to try and break the silence, “Alright well,” was all he managed before Kuroo threw himself at Kenma. Kenma stroked Kuroo’s hair as Kuroo hugged and squeezed him. 

“I have never loved anyone the way and with the intensity that I love you Kenma. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I cannot even begin to explain how much you mean to me. Just, I love you, okay?” Kuroo barely managed to say, his voice cracking at the end, too much emotion flowing.

“And I love you,” Kenma replied, an actual smile spreading across his face as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend on the nose.


End file.
